


梦中的海岸

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [13]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 乐纺横须贺海滨约会
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344
Kudos: 1





	梦中的海岸

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录系列第十三篇

纺脱下鞋子，脚趾试探着沙粒的温度，任由漫上沙滩的海浪浸湿她的小腿，在沿路留下小小的脚印。  
前方的山岩横亘在陆地与大海之间，松枝虬曲伸向大海，在隐约可见的富士山前，秋谷立石巍然伫立，海浪拍打着冰冷的石身，翻卷起汹涌的波涛。  
乐默默跟在纺身后。眼前的女孩悠悠漫步，海风透人，提线一般牵扯着她的长发与裙角，脚下海浪翻腾的白色泡沫将她托起，乐仿佛看见她飞了起来，每走一步都会被风带到遥远的天边去。  
他慌忙跑过去想要拽住她，她回头看着乐的脸，却只是不解地笑着。  
“乐，没关系哦。”  
目光越过纺身后，夕阳已降落在富士山的山口，融化成岩浆般的红色，火烧云喷涌着，在天蓝的画布上晕开，海上荡漾起鲜红的波纹。海水的蔚蓝与鲜红碰撞着，海鸟在空中盘桓，发出刺耳的鸣叫。  
这壮丽又恐怖的景象让乐呆住了。  
这里是哪里？对了，我是被家人带来钓鱼的。在那个叫做梵天鼻的嶙峋山岩边垂钓。那里淹死过很多人。  
乐站在一块块断续连绵的岩石上，周围包裹着海水。天蓝得就要落下来，与同样蓝得即将凝固的海水融为一体。  
他仔细地踩过岩石，岩石随着踩踏的力而无规则地移动，让他重心不稳险些跌进水中。他终于站在海边的最后一块岩石上。俯身看着水面。  
漆黑的深渊里，几丝色彩摇曳着水波，若隐若现。  
乐不觉伸出手，向水中探寻着，试图抓住那几抹颜色。  
“乐。”  
一个人影从幽深的黑暗中浮上来，是纺。  
她伸出湿漉漉的手，水滴从她白皙的指尖滑落，乐一把抓住纺的手，却没感受到应有的触感，手中只有虚空。他分明是抓住了她，为什么会没有触摸的感觉？  
他试图用力往上拽，那只手却慢慢地沉了下去。  
“小心，不要掉下去。”  
身后什么人叫着。  
“不要掉下去。”  
可是自己的手还被纺紧握着，向下坠落。  
他想喊，可是怎么喊？他现在发不出声音。  
眼前的一切忽然变得灰暗不清，一阵电流般的颤栗流过全身。  
“乐？”  
温柔的热气覆在脸上，乐睁开了眼睛，仿佛从水底深渊中挣扎爬出。  
“做梦了吗？”纺的脸凑过来，手指在乐的眼眶滑过，拨开他额间的碎发。  
梦境已经变得模糊，可坠落的余悸犹在。  
乐用手遮住双眼，体会着背部被床垫托起的感觉。纺伏上乐的胸口，倾听他的心跳。  
抬起手抚摸着纺的头发，她散乱的头发落在眼前，有些痒痒的。他不知何时睡着了，醒来时纺就躺在身边，说着温柔的话语，这是他渴望许久的梦想。他的胸中又充盈起幸福的感觉。  
“我该走了。”  
纺坐起身，寻找着散落的衣服，手却突然被拉住。  
这确实是她的手，温热的，每当握住就会不忍松开的手。  
乐从背后环抱着她，重新躺下。指尖仍然存留着滑腻的触感。现在他抱着她，她的全部都属于自己。  
没事的。乐心中默念。

“我想带你去个地方。”  
“哪里？”  
“我梦见的地方。”  
车在首都高速飞驰，进入横滨横须贺道路。  
“去横须贺吗？”  
乐点点头。  
“横须贺，去看军舰吗？”  
乐笑了笑。纺不像是对军事感兴趣的人，会让她喜欢的跟军舰有关东西，估计只有海军咖喱吧。  
车子转向秋谷路口，大海映入眼帘。  
在停车场走下车，风夹杂着海水的腥味扑面而来，海鸟无声地飞过头顶。  
还好在太阳下山前赶到了。多云的天气，天没有那么蓝，海水也呈现出淡淡的灰蓝色，远不是梦中浓烈的色调。今天也看不见远处的富士山，只有梵天鼻和立石别无二致。  
“这里的夕阳很美。”乐发送了简讯。  
纺在海岸上走着，她没有脱下鞋子，小心地与海浪保持着距离，乐跟在身后，与沙滩上三三两两前来散步的家庭，共享着此刻的涛声。  
“是八乙女乐吗？”乐转过头，一个女孩跑到他身边问道。  
变装做得还不够吗？竟然在这里被认出来。  
乐赶忙摆手否认。  
“是八乙女乐吧！听说你失声了，要好好照顾自己啊！”  
女孩兴奋地叫起来。  
乐慌张地四下张望。这样下去会引起其他人注意。  
“山村先生！”纺走过来，“遇见店里的熟客了吗？”  
乐摇摇头。  
“他很像明星吧。山村先生可是店里的招牌哦，想见他的话，欢迎光顾东京的山村荞麦面店。”纺带着职业微笑对女孩说。  
“这样啊。对不起，认错人了。”女孩讪讪地道歉，“长得很像呢。”  
“是吧，我男朋友很帅吧！”  
这不像她一贯谨慎的风格，乐有些惊讶地看着她微笑的面庞。  
“好羡慕。不好意思，打扰你们了。”女孩有些羞涩地跑开了。  
纺玩味地抬头看着乐。  
“真是藏不住的帅气。”她一把握住乐的手臂，身体靠上去，与乐并排走起来。  
“粉丝都很关系你，要快点好起来哦。”  
纺以前是不会在外面主动做这种亲密举动的。她此时兴致高涨，乐从她身上温热的感受到了。  
海风凉下来，乐挪到了上风口的位置，把纺护在身边。  
“乐很温柔。”纺清澈的声音逆着海风传到乐的耳中，“你说在工作场合一般人不敢主动跟你搭话，可我在认识乐之前，就知道你一定是个温柔的人。”  
乐低头看着纺，她澄澈的眸子像是被海水打磨过的珍珠般润泽。  
“我从你的歌声里听出来了。就算唱着成人感的歌，声音依然是温柔的。认识乐之后，我很高兴自己没有听错。”  
她看向徐徐下沉的落日，有些灰蒙蒙的天际染上了一层橙黄色，将天与海之间平滑的界限清晰地映衬出来。  
“又强大，又温柔。今天被乐抱了，我真的很幸福。”纺的眼泪又落下来，滴在她与乐的胸口。  
纺不知道为什么每次见到乐都想流泪，爱情只能用眼泪来表达吗？她知道自己并不脆弱，也许只是缺乏表达爱情的手段。当某一天她不会再因爱情而热泪盈眶，是不是就意味着真正的成熟呢？  
太阳沉入海底，只在海面上残留下一线泛着灰度的橙黄。梦中残酷而浓烈的景象终究是儿时夸张的印象吗？  
两个人相互依偎，时光在指尖回旋着，云层略过天边的明月，仿佛月亮在空中穿梭。  
为一个梦而不安似乎很傻。乐也不清楚他带纺来到这里是为了印证什么。他分明知道太阳落下后，会有月亮出现，第二天，太阳还会升起，纺也是不会被风和海带走的。  
可是，他还是想亲眼见到日月交替，亲自感受身畔的温度与重量。  
此刻被包裹在寥廓的海洋与暗夜里，要比在充满变数的都市与人群中，更能让心安定下来。仿佛自然永恒而坚实的力量能够战胜一切人世繁杂，驱散虚无缥缈的猜测与预兆。  
他要守护很多东西，每一样都要拼尽全力，没有时间软弱。拼命努力做好自己，找寻自己的声音，他一直是这么过来的。  
过不了多久，他就要重新用温柔又强大的声音，守护起身边的一切。他不能让他们等太久，更不能让他们失望。  
“回去吧，很晚了。我来开车，他们都说我现在驾驶技术很好了。”纺兴奋地说道。  
乐明白，纺是想照顾他，她总是在照顾他的。乐握紧纺的手，十指摩挲着，交织在一起。  
夜空下二人并肩走着，乐回头看了一眼那片因曾险些失足而记忆深刻的海岸，他知道自己已不再惧怕。  
因为身边的人正与他携手同行。


End file.
